Clinical case studies of unusual interest and clinically related research are being conducted on a variety of dentally related subjects. Research techniques being utilized include chart and literature reviews, and evaluation of various therapeutic regimens. The professional staff of the Patient Care and Clinical Studies Section, CIPCB, NIDR, are encouraged to become involved in clinically related research investigations and documentation of unusual cases. Interesting types of oral pathology with or without other medical complications are often seen in the NIDR Dental Clinic. Publication of these cases with a multi-disciplinary review of the disorder can provide valuable information for the dental clinician who may be required to treat similar conditions in the future. For example a recent project focused on oral changes associated with HIV-1 infection in children. Particular attention has been paid to the high frequency of nursing bottle caries in the population. Other studies are related to research on endosseous dental implants (see Z01DE00412). For example we have documented the use of oral endosseous titanium implants to replace the mandibular teeth in Erdheim-Chester (E-C) disease and in Papillon-Lefevre syndrome, also referred to as generalized juvenile periodontosis. The use of endosseous implants in patients with these syndromes has been questioned because of the possibility of rapid bone loss around implants. Mandibular endosseous implants have successfully integrated in these patients. Further we have treated the maxillae of the patient with Papillon-Lefevre with a combination of bone grafting and endosseous implants.